Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to an unmanned aerial vehicle (UAV) control apparatus and method.
Discussion of the Related Art
Unmanned aerial vehicles (UAV) having various purposes have been developed. According to development of unmanned aerial vehicles, unmanned aerial vehicles, which are inexpensive and easily controllable, have been placed on the market. An experimental delivery service using a quadcopter widely known as a drone has been carried out. Therefore, application of unmanned aerial vehicles has increased.
According to spread of unmanned aerial vehicles, various control methods thereof have been proposed. For example, an unmanned aerial vehicle may be controlled by a portable device rather than an exclusive controller. Therefore, a user may control an unmanned aerial vehicle by simply installing software for controlling unmanned aerial vehicles on his/her portable device (for example, mobile phone).
Therefore, the unmanned aerial vehicle may relate to various software or applications of the controller. However, since the unmanned aerial vehicle is generally operated at a position distant from the controller, it is difficult to determine by which software or application the unmanned aerial vehicle is controlled. Further, research on unmanned aerial vehicles is focused on physical control and artificial intelligence of unmanned aerial vehicles and research on various programs of user portable devices and interworking between unmanned aerial vehicles and programs of user portable devices is insufficient now.